The invention relates to current limiting fuses.
Current limiting fuses typically have one or more fusible elements connecting two conducting terminals within an insulative housing. Barricklow U.S. Pat. No. 973,250 describes such a fuse in which the insulative housing is made of porcelain or an equivalent insulative material. Jacobs, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 3,766,507 and Suuronen U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,977 describe fuses with box-shaped housings.